conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal and Noble Protocol in Rockall
Royal and Noble Protocol in Rockall refers to the surrounding both formal and informal interactions with royal and other noble families within the Earldom of Rockall, as well as the etiquette surrounding the formal interactions with members who have been either elected or appointed to a seat of a noble standing as a function of government. The protocol concerns itself with styles of address, manners of greeting, and manners of physical and verbal intercommunication. Acting pursuant to the protocol is widely regarded as an important aspect of general social interaction and still plays a very large and important part both within government and in general society. The protocol is applicable to all those individuals who have the right to carry a noble title, i.e. baronet, baron, viscount, earl, marquess, duke, prince, or king. This includes individuals who were granted a noble title by virtue of their office, e.g. viscounts elected to be the head of one of the viscountcies. The protocol does not differentiate by those of nobility by birth and those of nobility by virtue of their office. In general, the applicability is stated as follows: if an individual has the right to a mantle and coronet to accompany said individual's , then that individual is to be treated according to protocol. Baronets The title of Baronet, female equivalent Baronetess (Rock. Báirùinnte or Báirùinnta, Fer. Bárnit or Bárnite, Ast. Báireauinnt), abbreviated in all three languages to Bt, is the lowest noble title that can be held in Rockall, and the only title to be universally nonhereditary. Baronetcies are either granted by the Earl of Rockall on request of one of the monarchs of Rockall, or is given by virtue of office when one is elected to be the head of a baronetcy, a governmental subdivision similar to a . A baronet is to be addressed as The Honourable, or An Onórach in all three national languages of Rockall, to be abbreviated to An On. in written form. The title follows the name, and is then followed by the name of the baronetcy when the title was granted by virtue of the office. The full written style would be An On. John Smith Bt Léacheannelochián, for example. A baronet is bows or curtsies to all noble members of a higher order than him or her, but is never bowed to. Shaking of hands should take place between a baronet and those lower than him or her instead. Though a bow or curtsey would certainly be met appreciatively, it is officially an incorrect way of greeting a baronet. A baronet is entitled to bear a baronet's coronet and a baronet's mantle on his or her heraldic achievement. The coronet can be recognised by its bearing three crosses and being lined Argent. The mantle is Argent as well, similar to the mantle of an earl, but is differentiated from the earl's mantled by being lined Argent instead of Ermine. Barons Viscounts Earls Marquesses Dukes Royalty Monarchs